The Legend of Kiki
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Ganondorf is rising again and what happens after Link has perished and his daughter is left to fight the menace? What happens when she also doesn't know of her parents' deeds?
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to the Legend of Kiki. It's set roughly 16 years after OoT. The prologue, though, starts 12 years after the fact. OMG, PLEASE DO NOT CHEW ME OUT FOR KILLING LINK OFF AT THE BEGINNING. It was imperative to the plot that I do it! I implore you not to!

Prologue

It all came crashing down. Everything she had known, everything she had loved, everything she had believed; it had all come crashing down in a single moment and had lingered over the past couple of weeks.

The flaxen-haired twelve year old had been taking ocarina lessons from her father when he had suddenly clutched his chest and fell over, gasping for air and convulsing up and down on the ground after falling off the railing of the balcony. link had barely been able to intstruct his daughter to get her mother before another pain shot through him and caused him to gag. Kiki had run with all the speed the gods had given her, but it hadn't been enough; by the time Kiki had returned with Zelda, it was too late: Link was dead.

The princess of Hyrule now sat in a chair, wearing black and watching as the priests said the rites that would grant her father save passage to the heavens where his soul would reside for the rest of eternity. She held her tears and her tongue, remembering the promise she had made to herself the night before. She had to be strong for her mother and little sister as well. Rija, only four, had been extremely close to Link as Kiki had been.

The four year old was bawling her sapphire blue eyes out, wailing loudly. Zelda held the child, doing her best to comfort the most recent additon to the family, but it was futile. Tears streamed down Zelda's gaunt features. After Link had died, the queen had gone into a horrible depression and had refused to eat much. Kiki, only twelve, did her best to comfort her mother and sister, trying to give them solace that he was with the goddesses.

For reasons Kiki did not understand, Zelda had refused to go into her and Link's room anymore as it brought her only more grief. She had moved into a guest bedroom that was much less luxurious than she was accostomed to, but she managed.

Kiki sighed, unable to bear the thought of her father being gone though his body lay right in front of her. She sniffed and a single tear rolled down her fair cheek though it went unnoticed. The twelve year old glanced around at the crowd behind her. It was as if the whole of Hyrule had turned out. Even the Zoras, Gorons and Kokiri had turned up. Ruto, the Zora princess, wailed loudly as she blew her nose in a handkercheif. Darunia, the goron matriarch, did his best to hide the saddness, but tears trickled down his cheeks. Saria, one of the Kokiri, dabbed her eyes with a handkercheif in grief.

"Razuni rato rato ruika furi." The priest said the closing rites and the top of the coffin was closed. Ruto and Rija wailed louder than before as the coffin was carried off.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the official first chapter.

Chapter 1

Kiki sighed, leaning on the railing of the balcony outside her room and looking down at the ocarina on her hand. It was the first time in four years she had touched it. Ever since that day when she was twelve, the thought of playing her ocarina had stopped her dead. It reminded her too much of her dearly departed father.

She sighed and walked back into her room, placing the ocarina back on her dresser. She looked in the mirror. Her long, blonde hair and facial features were a reflection of her mother's, but her heyes...her sapphire blue eyes... They showed the wisdom and trial her father's had and were the exact shape and size as his. The deep sapphire hinted at the depth and wisdom of her mother, but the shade was exactly the same as Link's. Kiki flipped the mirror over and refused to look into it, shaking her head. She sat on her bed and stared out her window sadly.

For a while, she just sat, staring out the window until a knock on her door startled her. "Princess, may I come in?" Kiki's faice lifted a little at the voice coming from the the other side of the door. It was her best friend and protector, Raycir.

"Of course, Ray! Come on in!" Kiki said, standing up from her bed. She brushed her dress to unwrinkle it a bit, but to no avail.

A bout about eighteen years of age walked into the room. His midnight black hair, which normally reached to his shoulders, was pulled back in a ponytail. The features on his face were naturally sharp and pointed as he was a Shiekah, but his smile softened and relaxed them. His emerald green eyes twinkled with life and good humor as they normally did. Their depth showed wisdom and experience beyond his years, but they were set perfectly in place. His skin was darker than Kiki's fair, but that was normal because of his heritage. A thin white scar ran from just under his right eye, across his nose and disappeared about halfway across his cheek. His well-toned upper body was clearly visible through the skin-tight shirt that Shiekah normally wore. The shirt was a drab, dark gray color along with his slightly looser pants. A brown leather strap was buckled across his chest and a scabbard with a sword was on his back. A Hylian shield also hung on his back. He wals always ready to draw these at a moment's notice to protect the heiress of Hyrule.

"Hi, Ray," Kiki said, smiling. Rayvir bowed, then smiled. "Ray, you know you don't have to do that when it's just us..."  
"Sorry, princess," he said. "You know traditon..."

"Another thing: you can call me by my name. It makes me feel like you're not my friend," she said. Rayvir smiled again.

"All right, Kiki," he said. "Her Highness wishes to speak with you in her room."

Kiki sighed and stood up, her long hair in a single braid swishing behind her. Rayvir fell into step behind her, just a shadow-length's distance behind her. His clothes helped him to blend in with the drab, bleak stone of the castle. Kiki sighed again, hating the fact that her best friend had to protect her, but as a Shiekah, it was his job.

Kiki glanced at her parents' old door that lead to the room. The door was made of thick, solid oak and carved ornately with the Triforce and many other sacred Hylian symbols. She sighed again as she strode pass it. After Link's death, Zelda had forbidden anybody from entering the room. Kiki stifled a snicker at the the thought of the way the maids fretted over not being able to go into the room to clean, but the thought made her sad at the same time. Never again would she see the weapons her father had taught her to use or the ocarina he had promised to give her on the day she turned sixteen. That memory got her thinking. He had also said something about telling her the truth behind it...

"Princess." Rayvir's voice snapped Kiki out of her trance and she saw her mother's door in front of her. She knocked and a muffled noise told her she was allowed in. The princess walked in and shut the door behind her, leaving Rayvir outside. Kiki sighed as she looked around.

The room was quite bland. Only a bureau, writing desk and chair and a bed with a high canopy stood in the room. It had originally been intended for guests that weren't staying for long and not for the queen. Servants had often tried to convince Zelda to redecorate the room, but she blatantly refused.

"Mother, I'm here. Rayvir said you wanted to speak with me." Kiki glanced at her mother who was signing documents at the desk.

"Yes, Kiki. I'm going to Termina for a few weeks. I need you to be very careful and watch after your little sister while I'm gone." Zelda turned her head and looked at Kiki.

Zelda's blue eyes were a bit hollow and Kiki sighed internally. Though she wasn't as close to her mother as she had been to her father, she still missed the way Zelda used to be. Zelda's blue eyes held some spark of life. They held less than half of what of what they once had. The spark and will to live in them were faint. Anybody could tell that only duty to Hyrule and her daughters kept Zelda going. The once light-hearted and good-humored thirty-six year old Kiki had once known had vanished the instant she had laid her eyes on Link's dead body. Nothing short of Link returning to life would return the queen to her former self. The princes sighed again and returned again to reality.

"Yes, Mother." Kiki curtseyed and left the room.


End file.
